Sweet Cure
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram, as we all know, has a huge sweet tooth... He has a tooth ache and Yuri finds out... Wolfram gets a lot dental attention... What will Yuri do to ease the pain? Yuuram One-shot. Try it, please?


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: hehehehe... This was supposed to be 'Remedy story number 2' but I changed my mind... Hope you like this one!

* * *

Sweet Cure

Of all the people who have a sweet tooth, Wolfram has the biggest one of all. Of course, he brushes his teeth every day until they shine, but he doesn't when it comes to sweets... His excuse: he forgot. Unnoticeably, the cavities go straight to work and don't laze around whenever Wolfram uses that excuse which he does _every _single time. There are times that he could feel the infected areas ache. Most of the time, he would lock himself in his room, when no one is looking, and mope around on how painful they are. One day, Wolfram was doing that habit of keeping the pain all bear again and again and forgot to lock the door or even close it. That same day, Yuri was passing through the same hallway where Wolfram's old room was and saw an open door. He peeked inside and saw his fiancé leaning his cheek on his palm which was leaning onto his thigh. He got the picture and had his I'm-going-to-scold-Wolf-about-this-again look plastered on his face. He went inside with his hands on his hips. He stood in front of the blonde.

"What are you doing here, wimp?" Wolfram asked and then winced at the pain the cavities in his teeth were gratefully giving him.

"What did I tell you about eating too many sweets about brushing your teeth after eating those sweets?" Yuri asked as he tapped his foot on the floor and tilted his head to one side to see clearly what his fiancé looked like.

Wolfram muttered something under his breath and looked at Yuri. The double-black smirked and brought out the glass of ice cold water. He was really glad to have brought it along. He handed it to Wolfram and the blonde just started curiously at it

"What do you want me to do with it?" Wolfram asked.

"Drink it... Afterwards, give me a perfectly fine look... If you can...If you can give me that look, then I'll believe that your teeth aren't aching and walk away." Yuri said with a smile.

"_That's not hard..."_ Wolfram thought.

He masked his feelings about it several times... How _couldn't _do it this time around? He drank it with one gulp and thought he shouldn't have done that... The task was easier thought than done. Feeling the effect of the cold water touch the infected area, Wolfram held his cheek with both hands, dropping the glass. Yuri held Wolfram's hand and dragged him all the way to where Gisela is. Wolfram complained, but it was no use...

"Do you know anything about curing cavities or dental health? I'm pretty sure that the one I have a tight hold has them." Yuri pulled Wolfram over to his side with a smile.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I'm afraid that I can't perform anything related to teeth... I haven't mastered it and I'm afraid that if I try to experiment on it, I would end up making things worse... Though, I do believe that his Excellency has, indeed, mastered the topic, am I right, Lord Von Bielefeld?" Gisela gave him a bright smile.

"Right..." Wolfram muttered.

"Hey, maybe Lady-"

"No! Don't you dare take me to her! I'll do anything! Just don't it!" Wolfram pleaded.

Yuri couldn't make up his mind to either scold the sweet, loving, and stubborn blonde or take him to the mad inventor to end him misery... He decided to choose option C... Go to Earth...

Gisela smiled when the couple made their way to someplace else. The sweet smile she wore turned into a smirk. Oh, revenge is sweet! Ever since Wolfram quit being a student of Lady Julia, her homework increased three fold. And you _don't_ want to be Lady Julia's student... She gives a _lot_ of homework... She thought that Wolfram getting cavities serves the blonde right...

* * *

Now in Earth with dry clothes on them, Yuri went out to find a good friend... That friend is in Japan who has plans to visit Akihabura to go to an anime convention. It just so happens that he's currently staying at Murata's in the mean time while he waits for the said convention. Arriving at his friend's house, Yuri knocked on the door and a high school student answered it.

"What are you doing here, Shibuya?" Murata asked; he had certainly not expected this visit, or did he...?

"I'm just wondering if Dr. Rodriguez is still here... So, is he here?"

"Yes, he is... I'll make a guess... It's about Lord Von Bielefeld, am I right? He has aching teeth, doesn't he?"

Yuri nodded as for Murata, he sighed.

"Wait right here for a moment, if you please..."

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The completely clueless doctor asked.

"I need to borrow him for a while... Can I borrow him, Murata?"

The double-black sage nodded.

"Thanks! Let's go!" Yuri dragged the doctor out of the house.

"Don't I have a say on this?"

"I'm afraid not!"

* * *

Everything happened too quickly for my mind to register the correct information... Anyways, as a result, Wolfram got his two canine teeth pulled out and had two wisdom teeth put pasta on. Now, he was complaining how comforting the thought of having his teeth still on as they ache than the pain he's experiencing now. He was ignoring the double-black and was eating ice cream in Yuri's room, just as he was recommended to do, which is the only thing he was happy about. Yuri sat beside him and kissed the blonde's cheek. He was really sorry, but he knew it was for the blonde's own good.

"I'm sorry... I'm just doing what's best for you." Yuri said. "If there's anything I could do, just tell me, okay?"

Wolfram nodded which made his gum hurt more. But he didn't care... The kiss on his cheek was already enough to make the pain disappear for just a moment. So that means... If he kissed Yuri, there's a possibility that it will go away! Wolfram looked at Yuri and a sly smile made its evil way onto Wolfram's face. Yuri took it as a bad omen and braced himself with what's to come. The blonde pulled Yuri by the collar and kissed him. Yuri didn't think of the possibility that Wolfram had this idea in mind, but he enjoyed it secretly... Wolfram enjoyed it the most. Wolfram released him and smiled despite the pain that kiss caused him. The assumption he made was tested and proved wrong... Though, it did gain him a kiss... That's what mattered to him...

"I don't mind having a second round..." Yuri said meekly with his cheeks tainted with a blush.

"Save it until we go to bed..."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I would like some reviews... Happy Holidays!


End file.
